Guardian Flonne's Adventures!
by Queen Etna
Summary: Every night in the netherworld,an angel soars the skies and changes demons feelings.That angels name is Guardian Flonne!When Guardian Flonne meets the Masked Prince,will that change her adventures and her feelings toward Laharl?


"Flonne!!!!Come here!!!!"

called Laharl.Laharl was currently on his throne,bored.After the fight with Lamington,everything was boring.However,that did not effect Flonne's mood.

"Yessssssssss,La-kun?"

asked Flonne when she skipped toward Laharl.Everyone in the netherworld was used to Flonne's appearance and……love feelings.(A/N:yes,Flonne is your typical love-freak in this story.Thought she would mature huh?)But,no one knew Flonne was someone else at night.Well,that was what she thought.

"I told you to stop calling me that!Well,anyway,I want you to entertain me."

said Laharl stubbornly.Flonne tilted her head cutely to the side.

"What do you mean???Oh….you mean you want me to be naughty and take off my clo--"

"No!!!I don't mean it like that!!!"

Laharl interrupted quickly.He sweatdropped at the fact that Flonne was hanging out with Etna too much.Ever since Flonne became a fallen angel,Etna was always taking Flonne into her room and they would talk about,_stuff_.

"Argh!!Nevermind!!Just answer this question!"

said Laharl.Flonne had a feeling the question would be important.Suddenly,Laharl's voice changed.(A/N:Read what Laharl's question is carefully and you can guess how his voice was.)

"Flonne,if you meant someone else and you knew you liked him,you would still love me,right?"

asked Laharl calmly.Flonne couldn't reply to him for a while.She thought for abit and she came up with an answer.

"Of course I would!But its not like you really do love me,right?"

asked Flonne cheerfully(A/N:Laharl has not told Flonne he loved her yet so don't think I made Flonne dense or something).Before Laharl could answer her,Flonne skipped back to her room.She was scared of what his answer might be.Laharl stared at Flonne and then he chuckled softly to himself.

"_You'll soon be seeing your beloved prince to protect you,Flonne"_

Laharl thought to himself.

/At night on the Netherworld Castle's roof/

Flonne was currently on the tip of the netherworld castles roof.It was time for her to transform.

"Goddess of Love,please lend me your strength!!"

and Flonne's look changed.Her hair was in 2 long ponytails,she was as tall as a teenage girl,her clothes were like a short kimono with hearts on it(A/N:she looks kinda like Captor Sakura and Kaitou Jeanne)and she had a staff with a heart with angel wings on the tip.Her name was now called Guardian Flonne!

"I'll prove to demons that they all have love in themselves!"

said Guardian Flonne to herself with pride.She left the roof and started soaring through the sky.Her assistant,Miyame,was her little love fairy.Miyame had red hair and her outfit was a beautiful red kimono.Everything on her was red(A/N:not her body of course).Miyame also wore a necklace and earrings.Miyame was soaring the skies too with Guardian Flonne.

" My beautiful Guardian Flonnie!!!Our mission is to go to the hate-hate castle to change the hate-hate overlord!!!"

said Miyame.Miyame acted as though Flonne was hers.Flonne chuckled.

"Ah,I see Miyame.Then,lets go find this hate-hate castle and change the overlord!"

cried Flonne.Flonne and Miyame left to the hate-hate castle.(A/N:I will just call Guardian Flonne as Flonne since they're both the same anyway.)But little did they know,someone was spying on them.

"Hmm……hate-hate castle huh…..?"

said the person to himself.

/At Hate-Hate Castle/

Flonne and Miyame was floating through the castle halls when suddenly Miyame's elf-kind ears twitched.This meant she sensed something.

"Guardian Flonnie,I sense someone watching us.."

whispered Miyame as loud as possible.Flonne nodded and looked around.She saw no one.

"Are you positive someone's watching us?I sense nothing out of the ordinary"

said Flonne calmly.Miyame whispered something to Flonne and they started walking.The spyer started to follow them and Miyame turned around quickly and sended a bound spell on him.The spyer slammed to the wall and was bound.Miyame and Flonne quickly went to where the spyer was slammed.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us?"

asked Flonne with a stern look.She never liked anyone interrupting her plans to help demons find love.

"I am the Masked Prince of the night,your beautiful prince to protect you"

replied the Masked Prince with a chuckle.


End file.
